The known steel strapping machines mainly utilize pneumatic cylinder to, tension, clamp and cut a steel strip. However, as compared with a hydraulic cylinder, a pneumatic cylinder produces smaller tension and clamp strength, and hence requires larger cylinder capacity, leading to weight disadvantage.
Since steel strapping machines are used at a wide variety of locations, they are often handled manually and moved, for example, to various usage sites. From such point of view, it is very important that the machine causes minimal physical loads for users.